Laugh
by Jazer666
Summary: (One Shot do "The Lighting") Bo Jazz wie, że najlepszym lekarstwem na smutek jest śmiech


„ _I don't hate people – I just feel comfortable when they are not around"_

 _\- Unknown_

\- Mogę go zbić?

\- Nie!

\- Przypadkowo podkosić?

\- Nie!

\- To może otruć?

\- Poi raz setny, Sunshine, nie! – Ziva pokręciła głową, spoglądając na zawiedzioną Zaryę, która westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami – Rany, w życiu nie widziałam, żebyś kogoś tak nienawidziła – stwierdziła, obserwując ją uważnie.

To był ten dzień, kiedy Zarya faktycznie socjalizowała się z innymi, kiedy z ni gruszki, ni pietruszki Bumblebee przyjechał ze swoim podopiecznym – Sam'em. Ziva nawet nie zdążyła mrugnąć, kiedy jej siostra podskoczyła i wyminęła grupę ludzi z Lennox'em, którzy otoczyli chłopaka i wybiegła ze stołówki.

Więc były tam, w hangarze. Starsza Hale opierała się żółte Lamborghini ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami pod biustem, a młodsza o czerwone. Blondynka wywróciła oczami i odwróciła głowę, mimo to Ziva była w stanie wyczuć narastającą wściekłość.

\- Sam jest miły – stwierdziła w końcu – Co z nim nie tak?

Chciała wiedzieć, znaleźć odpowiedz, ale jej siostra niczego jej nie ułatwiała.

Kompletnie.

\- Mały, nędzny insekt – powiedziała z pogardą – Z perfekcyjnym życiem i rodziną. Pft! Już nawet nie o to chodzi. Każdy obchodzi się z nim jakby, co najmniej świat uratował – pokręciła głową, na co Ziva musiała się lekko zaśmiać.

\- Teoretycznie to zrobił – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

\- Kosztem życia Jazz'a – wypomniała ostro.

Ziva westchnęła, bo to naprawdę do niczego jej nie zaprowadzało.

Okay, przynajmniej ogarnęła, że Zarya nie za bardzo go lubiła. Wymieniła kilka powodów, dosyć niezwiązanych ze sobą, powarczała i sprawiła, że brunetce głowa zaczęła pulsować.

Normalny dzień, co nie?

Miała już zacząć znowu mówić, kiedy Jazz z Lennox'em i – Och, Boże broń – Sam'em do nich podbiegli. Katem oka patrzyła jak grymas na twarzy blondynki się powiększył i swoją częścią więzi próbowała ją uspokoić.

Została jednak zignorowana.

Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Ziva wytrzeszczyła oczy i poskładała wszystko do kupy. Bo pod tym ciężkim okryciem gniewu i nienawiści, ukrywał się słaby punkt, którego jej siostra nie czuła jeszcze wcześniej.

I nagle to jakoś miało sens.

Zarya była najzwyczajniej w świecie…zazdrosna.

Nie mogła jednak odkryć, o kogo, bo orientując się, co się stało, dziewczyna zamknęła to uczucie pod warstwą irytacji, na którą Ziva prychnęła.

\- A to nowość – mruknęła pod nosem, po czym z promiennym uśmiechem zwróciła się do – Cześć Sammy, co u ciebie? – spytała, próbując zamaskować napięcie pomiędzy nią, a nim w najdelikatniejszy sposób.

\- Widzieliśmy się kilka minut temu – stwierdził, chwytając się za kark i patrząc na blondynkę, po czym gestem głowy na nią wskazał – Po za tym byliśmy ciekawi, o co poszło. Wybiegłyście bez słowa pożegnania.

Och, niech go ktoś ratuje, pomyślała, na co blondynka spiorunowała go wzrokiem, po czym zrobiła to samo z chłopakiem.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał William, kiedy spotkali się z ciszą.

/ _Zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?_ /

Zarya prychnęła mentalnie i pokręciła przecząco głową.

/ _Nie_ /

Ziva skinęła głową i zwróciła się do mężczyzny.

\- Nic ważnego uwagi – wymsknęło się ostro Zaryi zanim jej siostra w ogóle otworzyła usta i z stwierdziła z lekkim horrorem, że jej siostra miała na sobie tą maskę, której szczerze nienawidziła – Przynajmniej na razie – dodała i tylko ktoś taki jak Ziva mógł usłyszeć ostrzeżenie w jej głosie.

Jej oczy zabłysły, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w zimną pogardę. Ta sama mina, z którą spotkali się, kiedy po raz pierwszy bliźniaczki dotarły na Diego Garcia. Jednak najwyraźniej tylko Jazz to zauważył, bo major Lennox uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, a Sam za nim podążył.

\- To świetnie – stwierdził – W takim razie wracacie z nami?

\- Tak!

\- Nie.

Spojrzały na siebie i zmrużyły oczy, po czym starsza Hale po walce na spojrzenia z dziewczyną, zwróciła się do mężczyzny ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Obiecałam Sunstreaker'owi, że go wyczyszczę – skłamała gładko, po czym popchnęła swoją siostrę w ich kierunku – Jestem pewna, że nic mnie nie ominie. Ziva pewnie zda mi cały report z waszego…spotkania – stwierdziła z wymuszonym, życzliwym uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia.

Jej strażnik za nią podążył, a Sam popatrzył pytająco na brunetkę, która potrząsnęła głowa z westchnięciem.

/ _Jazz będzie zadawać pytania_ /

Na jej stwierdzenie, sabotażysta jak na zawołanie zaczął iść w kierunku gdzie zniknęła blondynka.

Jednak jej siostra mentalnie wzruszyła ramionami.

/ _To nie znaczy, że dostanie odpowiedź_ /

Ziva jednak przeoczyła słabe uczucie satysfakcji, które po kilku sekundach zniknęło.

* * *

\- Więc, co myślisz o Zaryi? – spytał nagle major, na co Ziva wywróciła oczami i zaśmiała się pod nosem, kiedy Sam zaczął się potykać o własne słowa.

\- Yyy…ech…To znaczy się…no, jest ładna! Nie, miałem na myśli fajna! Tak, fajna! – zaśmiał się nerwowo – Nie żebym myślał, że nie jest ładna, bo jest! Bardzo nawet! Heh, heh…Ale…

\- Nie martw się – ucięła łagodnie Ziva – Ona ma taki efekt na ludziach – stwierdziła.

\- Odstraszający? – zaproponował nieśmiało.

\- Mniej więcej – mruknęła, nagle tracąc zainteresowanie konwersacją.

Sunshine nie była odstraszająca, po prostu antysocjalna.

Ale w sumie nie mogła nikogo winić za ich punkt widzenia.

Ech, ta więź zaczynała mieć też swoje wady. Zaczynała się zmieniać w Zaryę.

* * *

\- Fajna kąpiel – stwierdził sucho Jazz, na co dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami ze swojego miejsca na ziemi, gdzie opierała się o żółte Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker miał nawet odwagę i zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie, jednak szybko przestał, kiedy rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Wyjaśnisz skąd ta nagła zawiść? – spytał spokojnie, jednak blondynka milczała, patrząc przed siebie – Sam jest…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie ten mały insekt – powtórzyła głośniej niż wtedy z Zivą, kierując zmrużony wzrok na chłopaka, który wziął głęboki wdech, jakby próbując sam siebie powstrzymać od powiedzenia czegoś za dużo – Jestem antyspołeczna, nie powinno was dziwić, że go nie lubię – prychnęła.

\- Albo jesteś zazdrosna – wzruszył ramionami, jakby powiedział to na odchodne, jednak kątem oka zauważył, że się spięła i uśmiechnął się do siebie mentalnie z satysfakcją – Ale oczywiście, dlaczego miałabyś być, nie?

Wiedział, że podchodzenie z nią do problemu nie powinno być bezpośrednie, bo dziewczyna łatwo zaprzeczała.

Ale widział to spojrzenie tyle razy na twarzach innych, że potrafił je teraz odczytać nawet u niej.

\- Chciałbyś chyba – syknęła, chociaż przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała nieco niepewnie na jej strażnika, który wzruszył tylko ramionami – Nie jestem.

\- Hej, to tylko sugestia – stwierdził na jej defensywny ton głosu – Nie masz w końcu, o co być, prawda?

Może, dodała w myślach, starannie uważając, żeby Ziva tego nie wychwyciła.

Ale to nadal nie zmieniało faktu, że Sam nie miał prawa…

\- Dokładnie – stwierdziła ostro, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami z tym swoim uśmieszkiem, który mówił, że coś planował.

A to, że teoretycznie z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej niej było tego dowodem.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła się od niego po raz kolejny. Jej strażnik miał ochotę naprawdę zaśmiać się z jej zachowania, bo sam wiedział, co miało dokładnie nastąpić.

\- Ale mimo to wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebowała czegoś na rozweselenie, co nie Sunstreaker?

Zarya zmarszczyła czoło, nie patrząc nawet na nich i kręcąc głową, kiedy jej Sunny posłał jej ten znaczący uśmiech.

\- Nie potrzebuje, dzięki bar-AH! – jej wypowiedź została dosłownie przerwana jej własny skowyt, kiedy Jazz skoczył na nią i przeturlał się z nią przez trawę, na której wcześniej siedziała.

A Sunstreaker się jeszcze z niej śmiał, kiedy tamten zaczął ją łaskotać.

Mało tego, Zarya nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła nic zrobić. Miała problem z nabraniem porządnego haustu powietrza, a co dopiero próbować go z niej zepchnąć.

\- P-Przes-hahahahah-stań! – wydusiła z siebie, próbując się zakryć – N-Nie!

Zajęło jej to kilka prób, ale w końcu zorientowała się, że Jazz nawet nie miał zamiaru jej słuchać, co dopiero spełnić jej prośby, a sądząc po wielkim uśmiechu na jego twarzy, jeszcze się z tego cieszył.

Zarya mogła jedynie próbować zdusić w sobie chichot, który i tak wydostawał się z jej ust za każdym razem, kiedy chłopak znajdywał nowe, wrażliwe miejsce na jej ciele.

Nie miała nawet czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego była wściekła, albo dlaczego znalazła się nagle na ziemi. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że jej złość zmieniła się w jakieś dziwne zadowolenie.

A Sunny! – ten zdrajca – jeszcze się z niej śmiał.

Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić jak śmiesznie wyglądała, szarpiąc się i śmiejąc jednocześnie jak i próbując zatrzymać sabotażystę.

Z marnym skutkiem, mogła też powiedzieć.

\- N-nie! – wysapała – B-ahah-bła-błagam!

Była taka zmęczona. Taka zmęczona, chciała już przestać!

\- Co? Nie słyszałem. Chciałaś więcej? – spytał rozbawiony, na co tamta potrząsnęła energicznie głową, kiedy zaczął gilgać ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- NIE! N-Nie b-ahaha-łagam! Nie! J-uuż nie!

\- Jesteś pewna? To będzie kosztować, wiesz?

Ona zaczęła się trząść, próbując jednocześnie uciec.

\- T-TAK! HAHAHA, ZRO-ZROBIĘ WSZ-HAH-WSZYSTKO!

Jazz uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Wszystko? – spytał, żeby się upewnić, na co starała się go spiorunować spojrzeniem.

\- Haha-TAK! – wyrzuciła z siebie na ostatnim wdechu, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy tamten wstał i przestał, kiedy ona tylko leżała na plecach i starała się opanować własny wdech i wydech.

\- No, to w takim razie czekam u siebie z Prowler'em – stwierdził zadowolony z siebie.

Nie miała nawet siły na warknięcie na niego, kiedy już zniknął.

Zamiast tego, popatrzyła na swojego strażnika z wyrzutem.

\- Zabiję go – oznajmiła.

Tamten machnął na nią dłonią.

\- Wielu próbowało.

Uniosła do góry brew.

\- I co?

\- I wielu poległo.

Patrzyła się na niego długo, po czym zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech.

\- Niech to szlag – wymamrotała.

* * *

 **a/n:** _Mówiłam, że będą One-Shoty, nie? :D Btw, przydałyby mi się jakieś jeszcze pomysły na takie, ktoś, coś?  
_ XXFaith


End file.
